


You Deserve The Most Beautiful Words

by cashcakeplz



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bad Ending, Biting, Blowjobs, Butt Plugs, Cake, Cheesy, Eskimo Kisses, Established Relationship, Fluff, I'm Sorry, Kisses, Lazy Sex, Love, M/M, One Shot, Smut, calum needs inspiration
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-10
Updated: 2015-06-10
Packaged: 2018-04-03 17:59:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4109956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cashcakeplz/pseuds/cashcakeplz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Calum wasn't one to 'find' inspiration. He didn't lose himself in Tokyo like Michael did, or go climbing in the mountains of New Zealand like Ashton. No, Calum didn't find inspiration almost anywhere, he was transfixed by the complexity of Japan, and mystified by the beauty of New Zealand, but he wasn't inspired. In fact, when he really thinks about it, Calum can't think of anything that has ever really inspired him to write. All he knows is that the most beautiful words come to mind when he's with one person.</p><p>Or the one where Calum needs inspiration, and Luke is happy to be the one to give it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Deserve The Most Beautiful Words

**Author's Note:**

> Aloha, guys!!  
> How's your summer so far?   
> Anyway, this is just a random idea, no idea where it came from :)  
> I'm sorry it's kinda up and down, I listen to an array of songs from Metallica to Ed Sheeran while writing, so my mood shifts. Sorry about that :(  
> Anyway, I hope y'all enjoy my Cake one-shot!  
> XX-Alex  
> P.S. Proceed with caution for the most cheesy ending ever

Calum sat at his desk, twisting his pen through his long fingers. He'd been sitting in this position for the past hour, staring blankly at a sheet of paper, attempting to scribble lyrics.

Ever since the day he stumbled into Ashton's room with the lyrics to Gotta Get Out, he'd been labeled as the unofficial writer of the band. While all four of the boys wrote, Calum was always the sort of alpha when it came to their lyrics. When Ash, Luke, and Mikey were stumped, they turned to Calum for help, that's why when you look at their albums, under most songs it will have Calum's name along with the title 'composer'.  

Calum never realized when he wrote, it just sort of...happened. That's why when John told him to go sit in his room for a few hours, and try to find inspiration, Calum considered it pointless immediately. There's no way sitting at a blank desk, along with a blank paper, will inspire his mind to come up with words that aren't Alex Gaskarth's, Billie Joe Armstrong's, or complete garbage. Just not possible. 

Calum wasn't one to 'find' inspiration. He didn't lose himself in Tokyo like Michael did, or go climbing in the mountains of New Zealand like Ashton. No, Calum didn't find inspiration almost anywhere, he was _transfixed_ by the complexity of Japan, and _mystified_ by the beauty of New Zealand, but he wasn't _inspired_. In fact, when he really thinks about it, Calum can't think of anything that has ever really inspired him to write. All he knows is that the most beautiful words come to mind when he's with one person. 

Luke. 

Calum could think of a million beautiful words when Luke is involved, because Luke is beautiful. There is absolutely nothing more angelic than Luke's blue eyes, nothing more enticing than the way he moves, nothing more adorable than his mile-long legs. 

It scares Calum a little sometimes, how easily the words flow from his mouth when Luke is in the room. Huge words that he learned from the vocab books they studied in school tend to surface in his mind, and suddenly, things just...make sense. The words link correctly, and match up with rhythms well. Making music and writing lyrics just always came easily to Calum whenever Luke was with him. Luke made everything clear in Calum's mind, all the little pieces of potential, maybe lyrics floating around in his brain, they all clear up and mesh together. And when Luke adds his own words, they fill the blank spaces in the quilt of lyrics Calum sews, and together, they make the most beautiful lyrical pieces. 

And man, Calum could really use Luke right now. The three words he had written were staring back at him with mockery, as if daring Calum to continue, to add onto the mess he knows he's about to create. He really hates this, being forced to sit down, and work. Don't get him wrong, he's not one to turn up his nose to a challenge, but he's well aware of when he's lost a battle before it's begun. This is one of those times. The thirteen letters: 'it started with' are scribbled on his page, and Calum's never felt so lost. The letters are staring to jumble, and his grip on his pen is starting to tighten. Sweat is dripping down his neck and hand, and Calum begins to feel it pool in his palm. He's starting to lose it, is what's happening. 

Just when he's about to flip the desk, and break the pen in half, the door to his room opens. He snaps his head towards the door, ready to tell Michael to get the hell out, when he sees who walked in. 

"Hi baby." Luke says with a smile, a Popsicle in hand. Calum didn't say anything, just watched as Luke licked his cherry-red lips, artificially dyed from the Popsicle he had been sucking on previously. 

Luke raised an eyebrow at no greeting from his boyfriend, and extended his hand, which held the flavored ice. Calum flicked his eyes from the melting to treat to his boyfriend, and back again. Luke gave him a little nod, glancing at his hand. Calum shrugged, and nodded, taking the Popsicle from his hand. He unwrapped the wrapper, throwing it carelessly over the sheet of paper he had been working on, and stuck the grape-flavored stick in his mouth. 

He sucked on it quietly, feeling Luke's eyes scan over his profile. He still hadn't said hello to the blonde, and he honestly didn't think he would. He was too frustrated with his task of writing to say hello to anyone, even Luke. However, had it been Ashton or Michael that had entered Calum's room, he would have been pissed, and forced them out, so Luke does get  _some_ special attention. 

Calum picked up his pen again, and aimed it at the paper. He already felt better, considering Luke's presence in the room, but still, no words came to mind. He clicked the pen in frustration, biting the end off his Popsicle, and chewing grumpily. 

Luke, seeing the state his boyfriend was in, smiled to himself before climbing into Calum's lap. Now, you have to understand. When a six-foot-something blonde kid with 3,47568 mile long legs attempts to curl into a ball on your legs, you tend to pay attention to them. So, that's what Calum did, dropping his pen, and wrapping an arm around Luke to keep him from falling off, he fixed his boyfriend with a questioning glance. 

"Are you writing?" Luke asked innocently, blue eyes wide. 

"I was trying. It's not really working." Calum said, licking his frozen dessert. Luke nodded, tracing Calum's collar bone with his finger. 

"Why's it not working." He asked softly. 

"I don't know, baby. Can't really force lyrics, ya know." Calum said, frustration slipping from his mind. Luke bit his thumbnail before throwing his leg over Calum, making it so he was straddling him in his desk chair. Calum didn't really expect the movement, but his hands reflexively went to Luke's hips, steadying him. 

"Maybe you just need some," Luke said, grabbing Calum's wrist, and shoving his Popsicle in his mouth, hollowing his cheeks around it. "Inspiration." He said, pulling off the treat with a devastating 'pop' noise. 

Calum's eyes widened, and the hand grabbing Luke's hip flexed. 

"Lukey..." He warned, thinking about the assignment John gave him. 

"Shh, baby, I know. It's alright, just...don't take your eyes off me, okay?" Luke said, cupping Calum's jaw in his hands. Calum nodded slowly, pursing his lips. 

Luke gave him a smile before leaning in, and pressing his lips to Calum's. Calum smiled against the boy's chapped lips, and opened his mouth slightly. Luke saw his chance, and took it, sliding his smooth tongue along Calum's. Calum groaned as the grape from his Popsicle mixed with the remnants of the cherry from Luke's Popsicle all over the boy's tongue. He lapped at the taste, licking into Luke's mouth, hungry for more. Luke was pliant, sucking Calum's tongue slightly, his fingers sliding into the boy's hair. 

"Mh, Luke." Calum moaned into his mouth, dropping his Popsicle to the floor. Luke pulled back, and looked at the floor where a purple, watery mess was beginning to form. He looked back at Calum, and covered his mouth to giggle. 

Calum smiled at his boyfriend, the way his perfect nose scrunched up when he laughed, and his eyes all but closed, it was perfect. Luke was so pretty, and Calum wanted to be sure he knew. 

"You're so cute, Luke." He mumbled, kissing his neck gently. Luke blushed, and tilted his head to the side to allow him more access. 

"Thanks, you're not so-Jesus-bad yourself." Luke gasped out, breath hitching as Calum nibbled on his sweet spot. Calum smirked against the skin of his neck, dragging his lips across the expanse of his throat. 

Luke whined as Calum licked his tongue over Luke's pulse, one hand gripping his hip, the other gripping his hair. He eventually mouthed his way back to Luke's lips, prying them open, and exploring the insides of his mouth. Luke moaned, and bucked his hips against Calum, finding the most delicious friction on his dick. 

Calum bit down hard on Luke's lower lip as the boy's clothed erection came into contact with his own. He toyed with Luke's lip ring, licking over it as Luke continued to grind on top of him. Luke pulled back, and groaned, pushing his forehead into Calum's shoulder. 

"Calum," He whined, his fingers gripping the boy's shoulders. "I want you, please." 

Calum smiled, Luke was always so polite. Luke also happened to be the perfect distraction from his task of conjuring up a new song, so really, it was a win-win. Plus, Luke was hot as hell in bed. 

"I know, you've got me, sweets." He said, licking into the hollow of Luke's throat. Luke whined, bucking against Calum quicker. 

"No, like I  _want_ you, Cal. I want you to fuck me." 

Calum groaned against Luke's collar bone, and pulled back to pull Luke's singlet over his head. 

"Yeah? You want that?" He said, nipping at Luke's collar bone, before licking down his chest to his nipples. Luke let out a strangled moan as Calum licked over one of his nipples, his hand coming to play with the other. 

"God, yes please, Calum." He said, tugging affectionately at his boyfriend's hair. Calum smiled against his pale skin, letting his teeth graze slightly over the most sensitive part of Luke's chest. His hands ventured down until they were gripping Luke's ass through his skinnies. 

"I think we could work something out." He whispered, smiling slightly to tease his squirming boyfriend. Luke rolled his eyes, and tugged Calum's hair so the boy faced him for a kiss. 

As he slid his tongue into Luke's mouth, Calum slipped his hands under the boy's thighs, and lifted him up. He tossed the boy on the bed, pulling his jumper off over his head, ruffling his curls. Luke smiled, biting his lip ring as he sat up on his elbows. 

"God, Calum, you're so sexy when you want to be." He said, his lips pulling into a smirk. 

"Excuse you, I'm sexy all the time." Calum said, crawling on top of Luke. Luke let out a laugh as Calum grabbed his wrists, pinning them to his sides. He looked over Luke, from his long eyelashes brushing his cheeks, to his beautiful, prominent hipbones. Luke is gorgeous. 

He gave the blonde a soft smile before dipping down, and brushing his nose across his. He couldn't help it, Luke had a simply adorable nose, and it would be a crime not to nuzzle it. 

"Did you just give me an Eskimo kiss?" Luke said with a dazed smile. Calum gave him a grin, and nodded, rubbing their noses again. Luke laughed, the melodic sound filling Calum's ears. "What a mood killer." 

Calum scoffed before pressing his lips to Luke's hotly. He didn't waste time with sweet nothings, biting at Luke's bottom lip immediately to demand entrance for his tongue. Luke gave in easily, arching his bare chest off the bed, and parting his lips to allow their tongues to tangle together, in a sweet, slobbery mess. Calum gave him everything he had, pushing him into the mattress with the force of the kiss, still holding his wrists to the bed. When he pulled back, he was completely at out breath, and Luke was even worse. 

"I think you'll find the mood very much alive, thank you." He said cheekily, biting down the blonde's neck again. Luke chuckled slightly, but it broke halfway through as Calum sunk his teeth into the meat of his shoulder. 

Calum smirked against his skin, before pulling back to settle on Luke's hips. Luke watched with disheveled hair and wide eyes as Calum unbuckled his belt and threw it behind him. The boy unzipped his jeans, and pulled them as well as his boxers halfway down his thighs, his erection popping up, and hitting his tummy. He stroked it, biting his lip, and smirking at Luke, making the boy's mouth water.

"C'mon, in your mouth ." Calum said, scooting forward to sit on his boyfriend's chest. Luke was quick to obey, opening his red lips to allow the tip of Calum's cock to enter his mouth. Calum groaned slightly as the wetness of Luke's tongue came into contact with the slit of his cock. He grabbed the boy's hair, and tugged him forward softly, making him take more into his mouth. 

"That's it, Luke. Feels so good."

Luke smiled around Calum's cock, and Calum had to bite back a laugh, because only Luke could make a face like that look cute. He continued to pump his hips slightly into Luke's mouth, not wanting the blonde to strain his neck too badly. Without thinking, Calum let his index finger slide over Luke's cheekbone affectionately, and the blonde closed his eyes while sucking hard on Calum's tip. 

"My good boy." Calum moaned out softly. Luke hollowed his cheeks, taking all of Calum's length down his throat. Calum praised him, stroking his hair while muttering words of encouragement. 

Eventually, Calum had to abandon his gentleness, and he started to fuck Luke's face with a bit more aggression. Luke let his neck fall back, and he took Calum's cock down his throat with ease. Calum bit his lip, and tangled his fingers into Luke's messy hair. 

"Fuck, Luke, your mouth feels so damn good." Luke hummed around Calum's cock in acknowledgement. 

He humped his hips faster, Luke's mouth coating his shaft in saliva. Right as he was on the edge, he drew his hips out, and climbed off of Luke's chest. He stripped his pants the rest of the way off, and stroked Luke's chest gently. 

"Good boy, Luke. You ready for me to open you up?" 

Luke gave Calum a knowing smile, and nodded. Calum brushed off Luke's odd look, and moved to the end of the bed to work the boy's pants off. It's a lot easier than you'd think, getting skinny jeans off, but of course, Luke's endless legs got tangled in the dark denim, and the blonde nearly kicked his boyfriend in the face, resulting in both boys bursting into giggles. 

"Stop laughing, I'm about to fuck you, you shouldn't be laughing." Calum said, still chuckling as he yanked the boy's pants off, and threw them somewhere irrelevant in his room. Luke bit his lip, trying to contain his immature laughing, as Calum crawled between his legs again. 

Calum smiled at him, rubbing his hands up and down his thighs, and Luke gave him a loving look. God, Calum loves this boy so much. 

Without another word, Calum slid his fingers underneath the waistband of Luke's boxers, and eased them down his legs. He threw those somewhere irrelevant as well, and kissed his way back up the top of Luke's thighs. He kissed and nipped at his hips, making sure to avoid the boy's throbbing cock. 

When he trailed his hand down to open Luke up, his fingers came into contact with something that shouldn't be there. Confused, he sat up, and looked down between Luke's legs. He looked back up with wide eyes, realizing what it was, and Luke gave him a red-cheeked sheepish smile. 

"You're plugged?" Calum asked, with disbelieving eyes. Luke shrugged, and bit his lip to keep from smiling. Calum shook his head in amazement, and gave Luke a sweet kiss, his hands plastered to the kid's hips. 

"That's so hot, Luke. Being so open for me already. We're you thinking of me today?" He asked huskily, mouthing at Luke's hips again. Luke wound his fingers in Calum's hair, and nodded. 

"Every time I moved." He moaned out, as Calum licked his hot tongue up his shaft. Calum smiled, and worked his fingers to grab the end of the plug, and work it out gently. Luke let out a sound mixed between pain and pleasure as Calum pulled out his butt plug, and set it to the side. 

"God, Luke." He whispered, spreading his legs even wider. Luke whimpered, and arched his back, desperate for Calum to touch him. 

"Calum, please." He whined, and Calum gave him a soft smile. 

"I know baby, don't worry." 

As he said it, he reached for his nightstand, and brought out a condom. He ripped the wrapper open with his teeth, and pulled the rubber from the foil. He rolled into slowly onto his member, making direct eye-contact with Luke. Luke whined, and had to restrain himself from reaching out to grab it. 

"Fuck me Calum, please." He moaned, and Calum moved forward, kneeling between Luke's legs. He grabbed the back of the boy's thighs, and pushed them up so they were flat against his chest. He lined himself up, his tip pressing into Luke's rim. 

"Are you ready?" He asked sweetly, long fingers wrapped around his calves. 

"Yes, please, I'm ready." Luke said softly, and Calum leaned forward, pushing the first couple inches into Luke right off the bat. Luke moaned, his eyebrow furring together beautifully. 

Calum clenched his jaw, trying to ignore the sensation of Luke's ass. Luke was so open and warm for him already, having been plugged all day, but he still retained some of his virgin tightness. He was determined to give Luke a good fuck, he  _was_ going to last more than his average of eight minutes. 

"Mhh, Calum, you're so big, more please." Luke whined, and Calum stiffled a groan from that alone. He didn't mind when Luke stroked his ego, felt almost as good as when he stroked his cock. 

He pushed himself all the way into Luke, taking a second to breathe. 

Luke looked so beautiful like this, completely wrecked from his cock alone. His face flushed and sweaty, his eyebrows furrowed in complete pleasure. Calum had never seen anything more beautiful, or anything more inspiring. 

It hit Calum like a tidal wave, the words did. It was like once he was with Luke, connected with him in the most intimate way possible, all the lyrics that had been lurking on the edges of his mind burst into the light all at once, that's how effective it was. After all, Luke deserved nothing but the best words, and Calum knew he could give them. 

"Luke, you feel so good around me, baby." He moaned out, jarring his hips slightly. Luke let out a shaky breath, signalling he was ready for Calum to move. 

So, Calum did. He drew his hips back, and pushed forward again gently, making sure Luke was really ready. And by the way Luke groaned, Calum knew he was. He drew back again, and pressed forward, the same as before. He continued his process, until he and Luke found their rhythm. 

Once they found it, Calum began slamming into Luke over and over, attempting to give the boy maximum pleasure. He drew back, and slammed forward, his hips slapping harshly against Luke's little ass. Luke was writhing, his body covered in a fine layer of sweat as he wrapped his legs around Calum's back, pulling the boy closer. 

Calum gave in easily, letting his chest rest against Luke's, grinding his cock inside him roughly. Luke whined as Calum stimulated his prostate again, and again. His cock hit him perfectly, making waves of pleasure roll up and down his shaking body. 

Calum moaned, and rested his forehead against Luke's. He was beginning to get close, and he knew he was going to star spouting words any second. It happened every time they had sex, he was never able to control himself. 

"C-Calum, harder please." Luke moaned, and how could Calum ever deny an angel anything? 

He fucked into him harder, one hand tangled in his hair, the other gripping his hip. 

"Luke, you," He started, but was cut off by a shock wave of pleasure. Luke inhaled sharply, and let one hand rest on the side of Calum's face, getting his attention. 

"C'mon, Cal, let it out, easy." He said, and Calum listened. Something about Luke's voice and the warm hand on his face made him steady. 

"You're just so goddamn exquisite, Luke. Even now, even as I give you everything I have, you just, you're this constant, steady rhythm in my life, and I will never, ever be able to express how much I love you." He said, breathless, speeding up his thrusts. Luke started breathing quicker, getting closer to the edge every second. 

"Just try, Calum, try and...try and tell me." Luke struggled out, his fingers digging into Calum's back. Calum took a deep breath, trying to steady himself. 

"You're everything, Luke. Everything in my life, the sun and the stars, and everything in between. I would never have picked up a guitar without you, I would never have found who I was, because you're part of me. I was never myself without you, you're a piece of me, that I simply cannot function without." Calum said, running out of breath. 

Luke moaned underneath him, the effect of his boyfriend's words settling in heavily. He felt himself burning right on the edge, and he knew it was a matter of seconds. 

"Cal, I love you so much, god, I'm so closer, faster please." 

Calum obliged, muttering how much he loved Luke as he fucked into him faster, chasing him own orgasm as he brought Luke to his. Luke released between their tummies, completely untouched as Calum whispered how much he loves him. 

Calum continued on, burying his forehead in Luke's shoulder. Luke's chest was raising up and down quickly between them, and his cum was covering Calum's stomach. The thought of Luke's seed all over his tummy set Calum over the edge, and he spilled into the condom, gripping Luke's hair, and moaning loudly. 

When he finally came back down from his orgasm high, he pushed himself up on his arms, and drew out of Luke slowly. Luke whimpered from sensitivity, and Calum hushed him with a kiss. He stripped the condom, and threw it in the bin next to his bed. 

Luke lay on the sheets, watching as Calum sat down at his desk. The boy, still naked, and covered in Luke's cum, picked up his abandoned pen and paper, and began to write. 

Luke got up slowly, and walked over to the desk, sitting in a chair beside Calum's. He didn't say anything as he watched his boyfriend work, not reading the words yet, just being in his presence. Calum's eyes were focused, starring at the paper with intensity as his words began to cover the page. 

Luke smiled slightly to himself, watching his boy write. He knew that whichever lucky words Calum had chosen were probably going to be the greatest yet. 

Calum, realizing he was being stared at, peeked up from his paper. He was met immediately by the startling blue eyes of Luke. The blonde smiled softly at him, and nodded towards the sheet of paper that Calum had just mindlessly covered in beautiful lyrics. Calum looked from the paper, to Luke, then back again. 

They exchanged smiles, and Luke leaned forward to give him a kiss before standing up, and grabbing boxers to leave the room, and let Calum write. Just as his hand met the door handle, Calum's voice called out for him. He turned to look at him, in all his wide-eyed adorableness. 

"I just thought you should know," Calum said, his cheeks turning pink. Luke nodded for him to continue. "You're my inspiration." 

 


End file.
